I'd Tap for Her
by ExplicitLolaViolence
Summary: My little experiment at non-lash fiction. This is legitimately the first non-slash I have.


Serena sat on the bench in the locker room massaging her sore neck. She hated getting these random pains from doing nothing. She pulled out information on getting her master's degree. She'd never be able to work for WWE and get her degree. She looked up at Phil Brooks aka CM Punk and he flashed her a smile. She returned it and slid the papers back into her buffalo plaid tote bag. He could see something was wrong.

"What's up?" He tilted his head.

"I was thinking about things."

"What things?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I was thinking about getting my Master's but it seems impossible. I am so lost."

"Oh you know who you should talk to...Matt."

"Hardy?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Kaye..."

"Who?"

"Matt Striker...the commentator?" He shook his head.

"Oh well I didn't know geez...I don't know everyone."

"You should learn the people commentating your matches."

"Alright...I'll find him."

She got up and walked away. Sometimes her and Phil got along so well. Other times she wanted to kill him. She walked out into the hall of the arena with her purse. She really didn't have many friends outside Phil, Natalya, Drew (Luke of course not the other one Tiffany hated her), Matt Hardy, and a couple Divas. None of them though could really help her out with this decision. She needed someone who's been there. She looked at a man she thought was the Matt she needed. She tapped his shoulder. He turned with a smile. His eyes were so bright and blue. He had the perfect tan that she could see was natural. She scanned his hands for a ring. She wasn't sure why. Matt could see her breathing heavy. He assumed she must've ran.

"Serena right?"

"mmmhmm." She was too in shock to speak.

"What can I do for you?"

"Ummm..." A lot was the only word that flashed in her head.

"Well?" He smiled at her.

"I...don't really like know how to ask because like...I don't like no you well um like it's kind of hard..." He nodded, sure was with a gorgeous woman standing by him.

"Okay what's hard? Everything alright? You need a ride somewhere?"

"No no...everything is fine...it's just like I need some help with school..." She pulled a pink folder from her purse and shoved it into his hand.

"Okay...well why don't we go find a place to sit down and we'll go over what you need for both schools. How about after the show we meet in the lobby of the hotel." She nodded but a light bulb went off.

"My room has a nice table. Maybe we could go get some take out and relax going over this stuff?"

"Sounds good...something from the pizza shop by the hotel?"

"Sure...sounds like a plan. We'll meet here? I'll tell Layla and Michelle I don't need a ride."

"Alright...I have a rental...I'll just take you back."

"Thank you Mr. Kaye..."

"Matt..."

"Matt...Than you." She smiled.

He watched her walk away. She was bald but her hair was slowly growing back. She was so brave for cutting all of her hair off for a character. There was something about her that attracted Matt. She went back to the locker room with Phil. He was ready for the backstage segment they had in a few minutes. He looked at her smiling face.

"I take it you liked what you saw?"

"I didn't know _HE_ was Matt Striker...I get people confused so much and I could kick myself. I felt like an idiot talking to him."

"He's single...and looking...and not the type of guy to hit and quit."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you could snag yourself a good older man...one that will take care of you Deebie."

"I don't think after my stumbling around with words he'd find me all that attractive thanks..."

"You never know."

She shook her head and positioned herself for the segment. She immersed herself in her work and when the show was over she lost track of time. She pulled out her phone and cursed herself. She hoped Matt was still waiting for her. She should have gotten his phone number.

He stood looking around waiting for her. He wasn't getting impatient. He just needed to see her. He saw her running up to him in a pair of black baggy sweat pants and a pink tank top. He smiled at her. She looked at his jeans that hugged his thighs. She'd give anything to be riding them right now. He probably wasn't attracted to her. After all she was bald and a bit on the chunky side.

"Ready..."

"Yeah."

"We'll stop at that pizza place then go to the hotel?"

"Sure...just get like two pies...just in case this goes all night we can pop the rest in my fridge in the room and have some breakfast." He looked over at her.

"That's a good breakfast. I always thought it was one of those New York things."

"I enjoy cold pizza for breakfast."

"Fantastic."

He took her bag and carried it to his car. She watched him put it in and they were at the hotel before she knew it. She didn't remember paying half for the pizzas. She must have fell asleep. She sat on the one chair with all the paper work and a slice of pizza in front of her. Matt looked at everything to see what she had and what she needed.

"Well you need your GREs and to have your transcripts sent if you go here. But, if you go to this one you just need your transcripts sent."

"What do you recommend?"

"Probably your best bet is to skip the GREs. It would be hard for you to get off for them."

"Is that school just as good?"

"Oh yeah I was looking at the two schools and they are equally good. It will just be better for you to not have to worry about taking a test you don't have to." She nodded before shoving pizza in her mouth.

"So, that's it?" Just send all that?"

"Yup and you'll be good."

"Awesome thank you so much Matt. I was so confused with everything."

"I've been there. It's not easy."

"It's not at all easy..."

"So, I don't mean to sound forward...but you and Phil?"

"Me and Phil what?"

"Um, well are you like dating?"

"Nope definitely not. I'm not attracted to him. I just pretend on TV."

"I was curious...are you attracted to anyone in the back." She saw him shift around.

"I am." The way he was staring at her with lust was making her wet.

"Uh I should go..."

"No, I don't think you should..." She smiled and he returned it.

"Then I won't."

"Good...I want you to stay. I want to thank you for your help."

"I want to graciously accept your thank you and give you a thank you of my own. Your so beautiful and your beauty has helped me on lonely nights."

"Stalker..." She stood up to pull her sweat pants down and when she stepped out of them he pulled her on his lap.

"mmm I don't have to stalk you now." He could feel her wet heat through his jeans.

She worked his shirt off and stared at his toned body. He pulled her tank top over her head and began attack her ample breasts. She could feel his erection on her and she started grinding into him. He moaned and lifted her to the bed. He took his jeans off and stared at her laying on the bed. She removed her bra and before she could pull her panties off he slid on top of her. She flashed her a seductive grin before kissing her. She felt his hand slid up her thigh and his fingers teasing at her pantyline. She hips moved at his touch. His hands were so soft and gently. He slid his thumb under her pantyline and began toying with her clit. She gasped as he worked his was down her body with his mouth. He pulled her panties down slowly and he stood only to see Serena fully nude. She stared down as he pulled her to the end of the bed. He brought his mouth to her core and spread her lips with his fingers. She felt his tongue gliding across her clit. She grabbed what little of his hair she could and she moved with every stroke of his tongue. It was so perfect, he was the skilled older man. It was erotically dirty like she was getting oral from her hot history teacher. He looked up at her from his position and watched her playing with her large soft breasts. He brought his own hand to his hardened cock and stroked while licking her sweet pussy. He could feel she was on the brink of orgasm when she forced him to stop. She looked down at him.

"I want to cum on you." Her voice was breathy and lustful.

"Oh god Serena yes..."

He complied. He laid down on the bed and she climbed on top of him. He felt her slick pussy slid onto his throbbing cock. He left out a pleasured groan when he felt her take all of him in. She worked him into a rough yet slow rhythm so she could feel every bit of his shaft on her clit as she slid up and down on him. He brought his hands up and toyed with her breasts. He flipped her on to her back and looked down at her. He kissed her and left his tongue explore her mouth before sliding back into her. He lift her legs to get deeper into her. She started scratching his back and arching to get more pleasure. He led her hand to her wet pussy and guided her fingers on her clit. She continued the action while he rammed into her. He could feel and hear her on the brink of orgasm. He watched her eyes and leaned down into her as they came. He collapsed on the bed next to her and pulled her to his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes.


End file.
